1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a float for use in seismic surveys of the sea bed, wherein the float is intended to support a plurality of seismic pulse transmitters suspended on lines from the float, and the float is formed as an elongated body made of a rigid material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In seismic surveying, rows of seismic pulse transmitters are towed behind a ship, and the pulse transmitters are suspended from float bodies or floats. Various embodiments of such floats have been employed. One arrangement is to suspend each transmitter from a separate float buoy. Another arrangement that has been utilized involves the use of elongated float bodies which preferably are flexible and hose-shaped, permitting the float to glide easily through the water. The suspension of the pulse transmitters by lines from the floats has been a source of problems with all of the prior art floats, however, because the numerous lines can easily become entangled, especially when the floats are being deployed or retrieved. Problems have also been experienced in steering the floats os that they follow the desired and preferred course, particularly in the case of surveys in which the transmitters are to be dispersed to cover a broad expanse or area. Further, problems have arisen in connection with replacing a float, or a transmitter or array of transmitters in the system.